1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to determining access point loading and taking action thereon.
2. Introduction
A wireless communication network may be deployed to provide various types of services (e.g., voice, data, video, messaging, multimedia services, etc.) to users within the coverage area of the network. In a typical implementation, access points (e.g., corresponding to different cells) are distributed throughout a network to provide wireless connectivity for user access terminals (e.g., cell phones) that are operating within the coverage area served by the network.
Conventionally, an access terminal connects to the cell that provides the best signal at the access terminal. For example, an access terminal may measure signals from nearby cells and connect to the cell associated with the strongest received signal.
In practice, such signal measurements may not result in the identification of the best cell for the access terminal. For example, other conditions at the cell may adversely affect the level of service provided by the cell. While an access terminal could rely on the cell to send information indicative of these conditions to the access terminal, this would require that the access terminal be connected to the cell or would require cell modification to enable the cell to broadcast this information.